Broken Paths
by Ancillary - 'JXN
Summary: Barry had lived a life full of death, abuse and lack of care. Learning and doing things alone has caused isolation but due to an uprising of a league of Injustice, Barry comes to a conclusion if he would once again put his trust in other people and pounce on the opportunity the girl of steel has given him. What will develop for our Scarlet Speedster?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Crossover story!**

 **Few notes to consider:**

 **1\. The timeline for this story isn't as it is in the show, some events will occur at other times and some events will occur differently. It will show a more powerful Barry, but I will try to tone him down a bit in fights and Supergirl will be in the same universe as them. Some characters that were previously dead may also be alive!**

 **2\. Barry works alone, but Cisco and Caitlyn have roles in this story as well and work with Team Supergirl and Team Arrow - Barry was never adopted, he had to live alone all these years, never met an Iris or a Joe, but I like those characters so I may implement them in the story as well.** **Barry owns S.T.A.R Labs and you'll find out more the story progresses.** **Any more things I missed out and non-canon which I didn't explain please review and enjoy.**

 **3\. Finally, to do less writing I have made it so National City and Central are merged together having Supergirl and Flash both heroes of that city.**

 **[You are able to skip this note]**

 **Sorry for not updating my other stories, I guess I've been busy.. or lazy but I do have many planned and drafted which will be updated soon as well as my currently postponed story. Thank You!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC, CW Characters.**

* * *

 _"Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it."_ _\- Terry Pratchett, Reaper Man_

* * *

 **Broken Paths**

Heroes weren't usually given a break. Meta-humans, aliens and just plain humans seem to think they can control the world, destroy cities or just cause mayhem. At least, this gave heroes a job, but even so you wouldn't find the mightiest heroes gathered around today at some sort of bunker underneath the mayor of Starling's City's office. Even if the mayor was a masked vigilante fighting to keep justice and preserve life in the world, after all wasn't there some other 'light' criminals to catch or cats stuck on trees needing to be saved? Anyways, they should have a chance to relax too, keeping up two identities wasn't the easiest thing in the world.

After all, they weren't technically relaxing, while busy chattering was going on in the vast bunker, Felicity was manning the computer systems while the TV was running, waiting for the new threat to rise. Apparently, last week's broadcast showcased a new team of injustice, showcasing a mini team of villains who were once captured but had broken out and they seemed to join forces, which makes things all the more difficult and all the more tiresome to catch, seeing as they have learned from their mistakes. An interesting fact actually, was that one of Central City's villains seemed to be the mastermind of all the disaster.

Captain Cold, already known as Leonard Snart by most of the population due to his lack of a secret identity had managed to put together a team which was very interesting. Crime in Central City was actually the lowest compared to their sister city, Starling as well as in the midlands where Gotham lies, near Metropolis, even though it is the biggest city consisting of a population of two cities and having such a large area of land.

Central City is always known as the safest and sunniest place to visit especially with the rise of the new hero Supergirl coming into action just a little over a year ago and dealing with alien threats that the Flash has handled almost two to three years ago before the disaster of the STAR Labs which had not been operational since FEMA had categorised them as a class four hazardous location and Barry Allen had taken control of the LABS due to a leak showing that Harrison Wells had confessed into killing his mother and having his entire will based on the young Allen. It was always kind of odd, and not something you would hear everyday. Some psychopathic genius had left everything to a boy who was neglected and had his family murdered at such a young age now was chasing the world.

Although the two heroes resided in the same city, one would say that they had never seen either of the work together before. In fact since the city was so large, people had managed to make a division between two parts, with one called the National District, but most commonly recalled as National City due to the vast land people and outsiders referred to it as a city rather than a district, and the other part remaining named and still keeping the 'Central' in their name. Since National City was closer to Starling City, one Kara Danvers got very well acquainted with there masked vigilante known as the 'Green Arrow' due to an incident before the particle accelerator explosion in which she had to literally save his life with rat poison, something she interestingly learned from a CSI student going to Metropolis University all those years back when she was a teenager, which happens to be the living genius today, Barry Allen.

Anyways, sightings of 'the Flash' were so rare on that side of the city now-a-days. It seems as if the hero avoids any communication or just feels the need to let go off that side of the city due to Supergirl's handy work. It was also hard to track a literally bolt of lightning zooming through the streets, and Kara had tried. Multiple times only to see a red clad figure dissipating into the wind.

The TV abruptly changed its channel attracting the eyes of every member in the room, in case it was any other information about the 'Injustice League'. " _In other news the CEO of S.T.A.R Laboratories Barry Allen has an important speech for us regarding the recent trouble Central City has been facing to keep peace in our city_ " the news anchor stated proudly, with some sort of lustful look in her eyes, probably from the thought of the young genius who turned out to be very handsome, and Kara was obviously not the only one who thought this.

With his light, clear emerald green eyes that were intoxicating as the tinges of yellow seem to resemble lightning coursing through his body. And a light and tall build with defined muscles that can easily make a girl swoon from his body itself due to his muscles being clearly visible through the well fitted blazer he was wearing, along with a simple white shirt that was loosely worn as it wasn't sticking to his body, but not too baggy to make it informal. Finally, the most visible feature that just left people speechless and staring was his smile, the warm calm smile he had that showed off his perfectly carved teeth and wrinkles up his eyes making him seem sweet with a little bit of shyness that makes that unexpected warmth rush through girls, and probably some boys body.

"He's hot" Iris bluntly stated, calling out across the room, due to being one of Kara's best friends she had managed to find out she was Supergirl, leading to a series of events and eventually leading to her sitting in the Arrowcave discussing methods to help save people of their respectable cities.

"Yea, no doubt he seems kind and caring as well. Mmm" Sara teased seductively, her more 'straight' side was showing.

"Oh please! What does he have that I don't?" Cisco asked disbelievingly, earning him glares from the other woman in the room apart from Kara who was sat stunned, watching the TV. She hoped either her or Iris could get an interview with him just once, she would. gladly tag along from someone of a rival media company just to talk to the CEO of STAR in private for just a couple of minutes.

"Don't try to stop them man, girls go crazy over this guy. I wonder what his secret is?" Diggle trailed off, trying to help Cisco from the impending death glares that were sent towards him.

" _Hello people of Central, I know this is a very last minute broadcast but the concerns of rising threats toward the city had motivated me to take action. I have managed to design and implement a Meta-Human prison in our Central City's Iron Heights Penitentiary as well as Meta-Human dampening cuffs. I am also pleased to announce that the prisons will also work for Alien prisoners if there is an absolute need. Our ideology is to keep our city safe and to make sure no more people can cause harm to our residents. Further announcements will occur following the recent issue of the 'Injustice League'. Thank you for your time."_ The channel switched back to the anchors as Barry Allen was walking off of the podium and away.

"Well looks like we now have a way of making sure they won't be able to escape Iron Heights." Martin Stein nodded approvingly towards the new invention created by such a young boy.

"No doubt, we also have a way of dampening meta-human powers" Oliver agreed before continuing. "Felicity do you think you could set up Laurel to get in contact with this guy, we could use some of that technology in our weapons."

"Hmph! Lucky, maybe you'll actually meet him in person Laurel."

With pumped up fists she teased with a smirk "I'll write up an eight-hundred word essay for all of you to see how the meeting went."

"Handsome and smart. Hmm? Felicity can you quickly check if this guy is single." Sara Lance commented after watching the brief interview and discussion about using new technology.

"Clean and he is single. Perfect, but you... really? An assassin, not really sure that's his type as a scientist." Felicity retorted back also obviously attracted by the man due to his smarts as well, making Oliver's eyebrows furrow like an annoyed puppy.

"Well what do you know about his type?" Sara questioned.

"He seems like a smart guy, maybe he wants a smart girl?" Felicity quipped with a seductive wink of an eye, making Oliver clear his throat and surprisingly making Kara furrow her eyebrows as well.

"We'll see." Sara playfully replied, ending the short argument while the whole crew went back to looking for any clues about the whereabouts of the villains as an idea sprung into Kara's mind.

"Why don't we ask for the Flash's help?" She questioned making everyone give her exhausted looks as a sigh managed to escape each of their mouths.

"So instead of trying to track a team of villains, you want us to track something that can move at the speed of sound?" Winn asked tiredly while Cisco was giving him an approving nod.

"Well I think it would be a great idea. I mean we don't really know what these guys have planning for us and the Flash could be a really valuable and helpful part of our team." She replied back with a frown, hoping that more people will support her idea.

"But this guy could-" Diggle abruptly stopped from the interruption of Oliver.

"Good idea, get started everyone, no excuses and I'm going to do a little intel myself" Oliver said quickly making all eyes turn to him as he strapped himself up with his bow and went towards the elevator, questioning everybody's thoughts in the room. Oliver never really worked well with people and was even hesitant on working with Kara as well as the rest of Team Legends as they identified themselves.

* * *

"Gideon, please check CCPD's database, all cameras locked on in Central as well as National and everything you've got please." Barry called out from across the cortex talking to his artificial intelligence companion.

"Very well creator, although if you'd like to know, this Supergirl character seems to be scouting you - she seems to have tracked recent speed signatures over the city and my database confirms she's been at these locations around 2.38 minutes before you have left."

"Hmm, seems so, it also seems as if she isn't fast enough to catch up, do you think I'm next on the hit list?" Barry asked questioningly while turning his head from the next technological equipment he was building.

"I strongly disagree that you are creator, furthermore I'm willing to suggest that she may be looking for help." Gideon concluded, turning gears in Barry's brain.

"Help? I'm pretty sure she gets the message that I've left her to deal with that part of the city, besides you know I work alone." Barry confirmed, trying to stare down his artificial intelligence.

Showing the more human side of the advanced piece of technology she responded solemnly, but sternly. "You haven't with anyone apart from Bruce, you know more friends may suit you."

"Not my style." Barry said getting irritated before continuing "We don't really know if she's looking for me or not and if i'm not mistaken she's allied up with that Emerald Archer from Starling City. Why would she need more help?"

"Well, I'm not sure about you but fighting against a team of super villains isn't really easy for two superheroes." Gideon persuaded.

"Oh did I forget, you should know be my now I research everyone. What about her cousin in Metropolis Bruce talks highly about as well as that 'Hood' having his own team of crime fighters. I'm pretty sure I saw him fighting with at least two new people every week. Along-" Barry was cut off from Gideon, again showing off her more human side getting annoyed at Barry's 'smart-ass' tone. "Yes. Yes. I understand creator, but how many allies do you have?" Completely ignoring her attempt of being witty and questioning him he quickly continued on "Not to mention that flaming ball found in Keystone City, pretty interesting meta if you ask me." Barry ended with a smirk.

Although Barry works alone, his personality conveys a lot to that of the Batman, mainly residing in Gotham City. The two were probably the closest companions once could know, both independently working on their own tech industries, both CEO's but for some odd reason never seen together in public.

Although not from a distance due to their dislike at human contact, at such an early age Bruce and Barry both had their parents viciously taken away right in front of them, in which both vowed revenge to track the murderer which had inspired them to keep peace in the world and preserve lives so nobody would ever experience the pain that they had.

Funny actually, Bruce was the only one he could trust after all those years of neglect and finally giving up looking for a family that would take him, all that abuse and all that pain he had felt didn't really give him any chance of a normal childhood and repairing the pain caused by the death of his mother and the prison sentence of his father. He was shunned by the people he though of as friends until Alfred had taken him in and even through the damaged teen, Bruce had managed to pull him back out of the darkness just barely so he wouldn't take his life or seep too far into the dark that he would never be managed to be pulled back out, making him value each and every second, studying day and night on every theory, every science book he could get his hands on.

And after finding out he was the Flash, Bruce had looked after him since until he let him stay in Central City with Harrison Wells, with heavy surveillance of course. Training him and making him hit the gym until he received the perfectly chiselled and sculpted body girls swooned over but also with fighting techniques that varied over all seven continents over the world making him a formidable force without his powers.

However, there was only one other man he had trusted other than Bruce Wayne and it was Harrison Wells, the person making him reach his absolute full potential, only to be the person that had murdered his mother and caused his life to be a living hell.

That's when all smiles stopped altogether, Bruce even noticed that distance he kept with everyone even himself. Barry was working at STAR all by himself until exhaustion flooded through his veins and creating the empire today and rebuilding the image of what is known as STAR Laboratories. Bruce insisted he create a workforce with multiple different sections which he finally did after reshaping and rebuilding the lab from the damage the explosion had caused but it only resulted in him keeping the whole facility to himself and distancing the workforce into other cities, even competing with Wayne Enterprises and Mercury Labs.

If only Gideon had real features of a human not only would she sigh loudly with the droop of her, she would have probably slapped Barry at the back of his head. "Alright, but at least consider it if they give you a chance."

"Mmm." Was the only reply she received before Barry continued working, knowing he had an arrogant smirk plastered on his face from beating his AI. This was the only thing he could talk to without hurting it or without hurting himself sadly.

Hours later to his project of installing his suit in a ring using nano-technology and light conversation with Gideon, a sudden alert popped up on his screen before he zoomed away as Gideon exclaimed that the Trickster was on the loose again causing trouble at Central City bank.

* * *

After exhaustively searching the city far and wide of any traces of the flash, Kara concluded that it may be a bad idea after all looking for someone who can literally be on the other side of the city in a matter of seconds. Sighing and laying back in her sear at the desk in the DEO she absentmindedly started to drowse off until Winn exclaimed a little too loudly for a person with super-hearing to hear that apparently they have found the man in red.

"Kara! Get up now before you lose him!" Winn exclaimed causing every DEO agent to turn their head and stare with amused looks.

"Give me five more minutes" She said tiredly fighting off the sleep.

"Kara!" Winn reprimanded with an edge to his voice making him seem only a little bit frightening.

"Oh alright..." She drawled before she flung her cape to the back obviously showing the annoyance of the amount of times Winn had said that today and leading up to a result with a dead-end.

Looking down the street from the sky after travelling for a couple of minutes, there she had finally seen it, a yellow and red blur speeding down and heading for what seems to be Central City bank. Using her super-hearing she had concluded that this was either Trickster or the Toyman's doing, with the manic laughter in the background, making her fly faster due to the screams of the innocent people being hurt as well as catching up to the Flash in which she had just seen for the first time today which is the first step to the entire mile in which she has to actually catch up to him and talk to him.

Reaching their destination, the Flash had already managed to deal with the civilians by leaving the bank completely free of any people as well as looking the trickster in the eye and speaking some words before he inevitably gets captured. Using her more tactile instincts Kara x-rayed the building before spotting some C4 planted at the sides of the bank eliciting a warn coming from her lips directed at the Flash.

"C4 strapped up on the North-West side of the Bank. It is where the vault is kept" She shouted loud and clear enough for the both to notice her. However, one thing she noticed was that it was only the Trickster who had looked up at her making her wonder if the Flash already knew she was looking for her, or was just in a completely focused state of mind.

"I know." Was the cold reply and the only words that escaped his lips, which had shocked Kara never being in contact with a superhero with such a cold tone, she only knew it would be harder to convince him to help her. Before she could even reply back he zoomed right past the Trickster even as he was getting shot from the not very effective choice of weapon, leaving the Trickster with a very panicked and confused face as the Flash was taunting him from behind holding out the detonator in front of him as well as meta-human handcuffs just to be sure he wouldn't be escaping anytime soon.

Just before he could pull off any more tricks, the Flash had immobilised him already waiting for the CCPD to come and apprehend the foolish villain, scouting around and wasting no more time as he suspiciously eyed the reason for the disruption. As sirens started drawing closer and the screeching of cars turning, Supergirl could only watch with a stunned face at the power that the Flash had displayed. Not only had he disarmed the mastermind villain in mere seconds, he had such a calm aura radiating around him the whole time, only showing off the level of experience he had, perhaps one to rival her cousin Clark who she knew had been in the hero game for a very long time.

After he had scouted the area he had what look liked an irritated face mixed with confusion before he turned to leave somewhat not pleased with what had just occurred even though he had disarmed and caught the Trickster before he could do any damage. This had manage to grab Kara out of her trance as she realised he was about to take off before she put a hand to his arm, causing him to stop and stare at her with analysing eyes.

One thing she noted though were those dazzling green eyes in which she thought looked familiar as well as the blackness hidden beneath them also connoting that this man had experienced pain and a lot of it through his life.

"Hi?" She started, awkwardly, still having her hand on his arm.

"Follow me, we can talk somewhere more private." He commanded, at the same time pointing to her hand that was still in contact with his arm, causing her to blush a little bit and him to sigh knowing that more and more people were coming to the scene, seeing them together would only start more controversy in the news which is the last thing he needed right now.

"O.. Okay" She said nervously with a little tilt of her head before he darted to the destination he had pointed at, not allowing her to continue talking and taking her out of her second trance in around twenty minutes.

* * *

Although trouble was definitely being caused in the east side of Central City, a team of super villains isn't exactly the most cooperative squad you'll see. The Flash had already managed to incapacitate the Trickster not buying them enough time at all before they eventually become tracked down. Villains tend to avoid Central due to the speedy nature the Flash had manage to catch his victims, and the most prominent ones that actually managed to get away with their schemes was speedsters such as Zoom and the Reverse Flash, as well as the odd one out such as Snart or sometimes the Mirror Master had wits to manoeuvre him which only manage to last a couple of weeks before Barry had them locked up.

"Jesse sure is getting too old these days, you should have sent someone like me Snart" China White taunted disapprovingly, showing off the arrogance each villain held especially on their 'teammates'.

"We needed him to buy as much time as possible in order to get the drop on Supergirl, to get information for Cadmus and Project Kr" Snart unfolded trying to make use of the team given to him to perform a simple task.

"Hmph, some leader you are" Mark Mardon quipped, unimpressed by the poor execution his ally performed.

"Cadmus hasn't exactly been the most transparent per say. Do this job for me and learn more about Cadmus' intentions then I will repay all of you greatly." Snart finished dominantly, talking among his team.

"Well since he screwed up. What's the plan?" One of the others questioned with a confused face, mirroring some of the faces of the other villains present in Snart's team.

"All in due time. All in due time..."

* * *

Having an early head start before leading her to the destination of the vast desert found in the outskirts of the 'National City', he had thought that she would be more comfortable talking on her 'turf' to distant any thoughts of distrust between them even if she did know he was a superhero, he would probably not have followed her if the roles were reversed.

Getting to the slightly 'far' distance, he was left in his thoughts to what Gideon had told him earlier. _"At least consider it if they gave you a chance."_ Making stubborn thoughts rush back in his mind. Before he could ponder deeper he noticed that the landscape looked different from the city, therefore realising that they had made it to the desert. Staying still and not even bothering to look up by Supergirl descending behind him he waited for her to speak before making any motion to communicate and move. After all, after some of his team ups with the Batman he had already seen Superman do it when he was involved as well trying to track the Joker who had been involved in some case in Metropolis. Although he was interested and awed the first time he had seen it, he knew how to hide it well as to not attract any attention to himself. Him and Superman had barely talked as Barry wanted to stay in more isolated areas which was luckily never spotted by the man of steel but he could have sworn he heard Bruce talking about him a number of times.

"Umm. I'm not really sure how to start this... but Hi again!" The woman behind him explained starting off anxiously and progressively ending in a cheery tone. _"Great this one's a social one."_ he thought petulantly. Turning around to face her and give her his full attention he tried to put on his most friendliest face and even had a slight smirk even though he felt uncomfortable talking to her.

"Hello. Is there any particular reason you are looking for me?" He asked, letting go of a little too much information.

"Wait? You knew I was looking for you? Why didn't you stop for me?" she questioned looking slightly irritated but also confused with such a dainty impression plastered on her face.

Retracing his steps after noticing his mistake he covered up "I assumed so since you were on the 'Central' side of the city and you normally operate at the 'National' Side I only expected that I was the reason for you to travel here."

Since he looked to have such a serious tone she managed to drop the subject and her suspicions by replying casually. "Oh well in that case... I yes... I was looking for you- and before I say anything more it is such an honour to meet you flash." She exclaimed showing off genuine happiness which was actually caught on by Barry who had actually a great read on the type of person she was by just her expression and the way she carried herself. One more useful trick Bruce had taught me I guess...

"Ahh al-alright... It's nice to meet you too Supergirl. If I'm not mistaken you are related to Superman?" His social awkwardness slipping again, trying to make sa good impression he just gave her another smile.

"Yes! He's my cousin actually, have you met him before?" She asked, her excitement only growing.

"A few times, I don't really know him... But I have to say I am really impressed with your work on that side of town Supergirl, keeping the city safer than I ever could, even with my speed." He complemented her causing her to once again have a light blush appear on her cheek.

"You really think so?" She asked tentatively before he nodded and she continued with what a very mixed expression on her face, with one showing overwhelming excitement and the other showing timidity and perhaps modesty from his gratifying comments. "Well... um.. thank you." she stuttered and said a little quieter.

"Im sorry to be rude to you but I do have to get back on some... things that I need to do personally, did you just want to meet me to say hi?" He asked trying to quicken up the pace of the conversation so she could get to her point.

"No actually. I was wondering if you would be able to help us in a situation were both in, regarding the 'Injustice' League being set up last week, they must have something big planned and we could use an extra set of hands... Or in this case feet." She informed seriously, her superhero persona taking over, but also with a light joke trying to get on good terms with the Flash.

"I'm sorry you have the wrong person. You see I don't work well with a _team._ " He replied tumultuously.

Hearing him reject her offer she gave him a dejected look and with a more pleading voice asked. "Why not? Were working against the same enemies here and you can't take them all down by yourself.

"I-" Questioning thoughts consumed his brain once again as he realised that she had a valid point and it would take a lot more to deal with a team of villains, especially Snart. "I don't trust people easily" He warned but haven't totally abandoned the idea of working with her.

"I promise you that we will earn your trust. I mean, were all heroes here trying to fight and keep peace in the world."

"It's not that simple. You trust to easily, for all you know I could be part of the 'Injustice Team'" He conflicted.

"Yes, I mean anyone could, but I _know_ your a hero. I saw you all those years back giving up your life to save that wormhole in Central City. I... I nearly showed myself then but remember that I don't have the assets to stop something like that, the city looks up to you as their inspiration. Are you really going to tell me that our city's inspiration is based on someone from the Injustice League?" She blurted, trying as hard as she could to persuade him.

With a sigh he turned his face to look directly at her eyes, like the ocean, they were iridescent and flecked with every shade of blue, staring at him with such a beseeching gaze he found himself not being able to turn her down, even through his tough exterior, the poor man never experienced anything as surreal and begging as this that wasn't himself. "I'll think about it and find you when I'm ready to give you my answer." Barry finished.

"Okay Flash take as much time as you want." Just touching his arm to give him some comfort as she thought she hit a hard topic she looked again at those green eyes that seem to have darkened. "There is some good in this world, and those you can trust, those are worth fighting for."

Nodding his head to show his sign of farewell and maybe a t _hank you_ , he turned around and dashed away leaving a trail of dust and sand as he headed back to STAR Labs.

After his departure Kara had still stayed at the desert looking at her hand ardently, she knew she wasn't the only one who could feel warmth that spread throughout her body with his contact. Maybe it was his powers stimulating this effect on her, but powers or not the feelings lingered until she felt it was time to head back and tell the team about her findings.

* * *

Reaching STAR Labs, Barry arrived to the cortex smashing and throwing things around. He wasn't too sure about how he got angry but he knew he let it happen again. He was starting to trust again and he was actually considering on going out there and finding Supergirl to immediately shut her down and tell her that there was no way he was ever going to join a team but one part of his conscience and one part of his mind kept doubting him and kept telling him that this was the start of something different, and that this would help him - that he wouldn't need to do things alone anymore.

"Creator, I can sense a storm of emotions in your temporal lobe. Are you in a form of distress or anger?" Gideon asked

"Gideon I made a stupid choice today." Barry replied panting from his outburst

"Creator, I am going to assume that you had met Supergirl today and she asked you to join her team and you said you will or at least met in the middle grounds and said that you might?"

"Or maybe instead of assuming, you were actually listening in on our conversation through my suit?"

"Yes, but my opinion still stands. I don't think this was a stupid decision and I do think that you should go out there and find her and tell her you are willing to join her team to fight of the Injustice League."

"Gideon that is not the issue, the issue is that she got to me so easily, what the hell is that about?"

"I am sorry about that Creator but I do believe that this is your chance to finally start to do things not by yourself."

"Whatever... contact Bruce" Barry ended.

After a very long and argumentative conversation of the pros and cons of joining a team Bruce had finally manage to make Barry sway to accepting her request, although as stubborn as he is Bruce knew that it would take more than this conversation putting in more time away from his work and committing to call Barry at least once a day until he finally gives up and joins the team, he also knew that deep down this could bring the real Barry Allen back. Back from the feelings of pain and agony that seems to never end, and maybe he could experience other feelings judging by his description of this Supergirl character, Bruce definitely had an insight on what was going on and what made Barry choose his decision.

"Gideon. Turn on the security system for the lab, I'm going home now."

 _"Security Systems Initiated"_ The robotic voice repeated. "Before you go creator may I remind you that you have to travel to Starling City tomorrow for a appointment with Ms Smoak from Queen's Consolidated as well as the other public figures like the district attorney and even Mayor Queen will be attending for the information about installing the Meta-Prisons and Equipment."

"Alright, got that covered, thank you Gideon, good night."

* * *

 **A/N: Yes I know Barry seems a little bit OOC for now but if you don't like this Barry, things will change for him as time goes on. First chapter completed, onto the next - Hopefully I can further develop these characters quicker as I will try to update more frequently. Please review for any criticism or anything about the story at all, thanks.**

 **-Ancillary**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Very sorry for the late update!** **Thank you very much for the follows, likes and reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC, CW Characters.**

* * *

 **Broken Paths**

It's been roughly a week since Kara had stayed in Starling City busy helping out more threats that had seem to have no lead, occasionally popping in and out of 'National' as well as Central to see if the Flash has been busy. For some odd reason she had this urgency and need to seem him as of late, meeting each other for the first time she had seen that he was much different to what she had expected. All over Central City Picture News he was portrayed as a happy and joyful superhero with smiles all around, but in that conversation and just by looking at his eyes she knew that this was not the case.

Sitting in the Arrowcave and twiddling her thumbs wasn't very useful either, but luckily she was broken out of her thoughts as Laurel walked into the room from the elevator.

"The meeting is set up, I contacted STAR Labs last night for info about the meta-technology, one of their representatives will arrive later on today!" Laurel informed the team cheerily.

"I'll be there. Kara any luck in finding the Flash?" Oliver inquired after his training session, roaming around shirtless as usual.

"Yes... yes! Just one thing... he said that he would find me when he's 'ready' to join." Kara said coyly, dropping her head as he didn't come to the immediate conclusion in joining their team.

"Well there's a first step to everything, don't worry about it." Oliver comforted before continuing "Anyways don't you have work today Kara, last time I heard Cat Grant isn't very forgiving and your week break ended around two hours ago."

"Oh no!" Kara exclaimed as her eyes widened before rushing out the door in superhuman speed.

After some early morning errands and 'Arrow' work they still had no leads on the criminals. Oliver had even searched in broad daylight and completed his mayoral work as today seemed to be going slow. Meeting back in the arrowcave and asking the question for what felt like the hundredth time today he spoke again.

"Felicity any more news on the Injustice League?"

"Are we really calling it that?" Cisco piped up looking up from his desk.

The only response he received was a death glare from Oliver as he whimpered and quickly turned back to his work before replying to himself quietly. "We're calling it that."

Ignoring the comment Felicity responded. "Nothing yet, but something seems interesting. The Trickster seems to have played a part in the Injustice League due because he was in that TV broadcast but why would he be willing to sacrifice himself, and what for?"

"Hmm, since we have no leads right now can we have him under close inspection."

"I can do that... just give me two minutes and... Done! We have visual and audio on him in his jail cell at Central City Iron Heights, but... something seems off." After more clicking of keys and seeing the waiting faces of the rest of the team Felicity progressed. "It seems though as if another software is logged in and watching the same footage we are."

"Trace the signal and find out who is controlling it. I'll go after them to see what their affiliation with the Injustice League is."

"See... that's the problem, the encryption on their location is so technologically advanced that even I'm not able to hack this. I don't think this is a government facility like the DEO either, because... how do I put this... It's like a living mind in binary code watching them."

"I see... Hmm, we can enquire STAR Labs about this discovery and have them run some tests or look into something for us."

"Alright. Well we've got a meeting to go to and Cisco, Curtis and Caitlyn I want you to be there to explain some of the mechanics to him and hopefully make some understanding of how to build these meta-defences."

Nodding their heads in approval they all exited the Arrowcave, and headed for Queens Consolidated, waiting for the representative to arrive. Reaching their destination they had already spotted the STAR Labs van waiting in the car park and one person with their backs turned conversing with something strapped up onto his wrist. They quickly shrugged it off as they continued their way and Diggle went to go talk to him and lead him up to the meeting room.

"Hello sir, would you like to come in the appointment is about to take place." Diggle informed the man with his back turned politely.

"Oh... yes! Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Barry Allen."

After hearing the mans name and seeing his face as he turned around Diggle had a shocked expression but quickly removed it as he tried to keep his professionalism. "Nice to meet you too. Mr Allen." He replied with his hand reaching out prompting a handshake.

"No need for formalities, call me Barry." He replied before shaking his hand.

After a brief shake, Diggle turned to go behind him and escort him to the building before Barry commented. "That's a firm shake and quite the stance you've got there. I would say ex-military?

Hearing this reply coming from a scientist was quite surprising, especially as some flashbacks returned when he had first met Oliver, making him question what kind of man this Barry Allen was. Giving him the exact same reply as he gave Oliver he responded "Yes sir, 105th Airborne out of Kandahar, retired."

"Well thank you for your service." He said before surging forward to the entrance of the building.

Upon entrance, multiple people had shocked faces and the only one who managed to keep a somewhat stoic face was Oliver himself which was definitely noticed by Barry.

"Good Morning everyone, I hope I wasn't too late to this meeting today." Barry greeted, making everyone break out of their shock and start greeting him.

"Not at all, you are right on time. My name is Detective Lance of the Starling City Police Department, its an honour to meet you." Quentin introduced.

With another brief shake of hand the others introduced themselves, some stuttering over their words and Cisco having a miniature 'fan-boy' moment before they started on the brass taxes. Barry had a presentation on how the meta-dampeners work by showing how he had created the element which manages to make the meta-gene not functional when near the chemical compound. To finish his display he showed a video from the CCPD installing the prisons and the prisoners were losing their power and were rendered to a normal human.

"Do you know if this chemical compound cause any long-term affects?" Caitlin asked as safety was always her number one priority.

"It does not, through my calculations the chemical compound does not actually affect them long term and doesn't affect them in any way shape or form as it only affects the meta-gene. Even people without the gene shouldn't worry so they are able to be in the proximity of the prison cell or come in contact with it as well." Barry mitigated, showing how his discovery was safe and tested to the maximum capacity.

"Do you think we are able to have a sample here at Queens Consolidated, we would like to work on trying to find out anything else with the chemical compound or see if we can try and create anything to combat meta abilities." Felicity asked imploringly.

"Of course, before I leave this meeting I was going to give you a USB Drive on the exact calculations as well as a sample of the handcuffs created in order to disarm meta-human"

"Well... Thank you very much Mr Allen."

"No problem, were all trying to do something about the safety of people and I am glad to help the people of other cities." Barry declared nonchalantly.

"Thank you again, but before you go may I ask you a favour to do a short speech for us at Starling Mayoral Campaign in order to encourage other members of the public. We will pay for the expenses and hotel, whatever you need." Oliver asked politely.

"Yes, it will create good publicity for STAR as well as sending a message to those with meta-human abilities willing to use it for ill-will." Laurel pleaded, backing up Oliver.

"It does seem like a good idea, but I have to go back to Central City to do a lot of... work." He slurred making Oliver stare at him with an analytical gaze for a second. "If you'd like I can come back again next week just before the Mayoral Campaign and do a speech." Barry agreed.

"If thats not much of an issue than thank you very much Mr. Allen." Oliver finished, looking at the young man.

"Oh please, like I told your body guard, which may I add seems very experienced, please just call me Barry."

Nodding and accepting his request, Barry immediately left the room leaving them to discuss. Barry had done everything exactly right, no mistakes and nothing out of place especially considering such a technological advancement, which would normally take years from a whole group of scientists, was done by a young man who looked no older than 25. Diggle had also brought up his point about how Barry had identified him being ex-military only from a handshake and a brief look at his stance which further impressed them but also left Oliver a little suspicious. Perhaps he need to look more closely into him when they next meet at the mayoral campaign.

* * *

Running into CatCo, Kara was literally a fumbling mess. She had Cat's latte on one hand, while the other was trying to control her wild locks of hair. Hearing the elevator ring and x-raying it she had found Cat in her usual expressionless mood, ready to bark orders at her.

Getting herself somewhat ready, she stood against the elevator holding out her morning beverage while putting on the cheeriest smile she could muster.

"Good morning Miss Grant!" She greeted only for her boss to carry on walking, not even seeming to notice her assistant was walking with her.

Before she had even reached her office, she had already instructions planned out which seemed to leave no room for argument as she spoke in a stern voice "Kiera, cancel all appointments between 2:00 and 4:00, we need no interruptions for our special guest. Have the workplace cleaned and everyone on their best behaviour."

"Who's the guest?" Kara asked confused, she hadn't been in for the past week as well as not concentrating too much on work knowing the other threat that was appearing to be a pain to solve.

Heaving a sigh she hadn't answered her question but just continued spitting out her plethora of orders. "Make sure to keep my office clear at all times when our guest arrives, get Winslow in my office and tell him to upgrade everything to the finest standard and finally fix your hair." she pointed out, looking at her for the first time.

Completely forgetting the question she nodded apprehensively, before squirming out of her office and going to the bathroom to finally sort out her hair. Cat just seemed to look at her with a patronising gaze for a moment before turning back to her computer and typing furiously.

Looking back at her notes she noticed that there were three appointments consisting of Cat's dinner with her mother, a therapy session as well as a message labelled with a bright red 'important' sign saying a guest was coming over at 2:55. Crossing out the other two and sending an email to the recipients to clean their workplaces under Cat's order, she found herself quite bored. After all, it was only 10am and Cat had only asked for simple task.

Already being a fairly organised person helped her case as well as she didn't need to do as much work as the other people she saw who were frantically sorting out their sheets that were strewn over their desk from the past year, which she found quite odd. She didn't think people cared about what their desk looks like and another thing she pointed out was that she wasn't the only woman in the bathroom fixing her hair; entering it she had already smelt the mixture of cheap perfume and a couple of people were applying lipstick as if they were trying to impress someone, perhaps it had something to do with the guest.

While planning her schedule as well as getting appointments until next week for Cat Grant, she was checking her phone frequently hoping to get a text back from James. It was only a week she had stayed in Starling and he had only texted her once and it was the day she left. Thinking he was busy at the moment she didn't want to bother him by going into his office.

After a few moments she got a text, but instead it was from Caitlin informing her about how a STAR Labs representative was going to have an appointment with them today, she thought she had heard it this morning but in her rush she must have forgotten about that simple fact. Texting her back and telling her to say how it was when it was over she had finally decided to go check on James.

After all, she had to make sure Cat Grant's orders were completed to see if the workplace was spotted, but after knocking on his office door a couple times she entered only to find that he wasn't in there.

Sending a quick message to her sister she asked if he was at the DEO. Her sister had responded that he was working with Lucy and that they were going to visit Metropolis and ask for Clark's help on the situation occurring.

This had managed to break her day, she was cranky all morning only trying to respond polite without her usual lively mood. She was jealous of Lucy, she knew that James was slowly liking her again and they had history together. It ticked her off even more that ever since Lucy was spending more time in National City and working at the DEO, that James had started to act _different._

It annoyed her even more thinking about the Red Kryptonite incident, which was only less than a week ago, in which James even seemed a little bit disgusted with her. She was so upset that day and all she wanted was some support and consolation from her boyfriend which she didn't receive. It make her feel like he didn't want her as a person and only wanted Supergirl. He only seemed to expect the very best and want the most of Kara, not even noting down her bad features which every living thing has, alien or not.

Repressing all of her angry thoughts she decided to get back to work again. Today was going to definitely be a frustrating day and this 'special guest' may make the day seem even longer. Although thoughts about James seem to be circling through her head when she was storming all the way to her office, she hadn't notice Winn call out for her.

"Kara are you okay?" He asked, a little bit scared of her attitude, Kara was always sunshine and happiness, and if something had happened that caused her to be like this, he feared for the alien with the same powers as Superman.

"Winn I'm fine. How are you?" She asked not looking at him, instead filing her paperwork on the shelves, seeming to be getting angrier by the second.

"Oh I'm good, James just texted me to tell you that he and Lucy will be going to Metropolis tomorrow to say hi to your cousin." He continued, not noticing that Kara was seconds from bursting and yelling at him.

Controlling her anger once again today she exhaled heavily to calm down. "I am aware."

"Oh, he said he'll be coming in later today around 2:00 to see you as well." Winn stated, still oblivious.

"Great." She finished sarcastically

"Well, see you later Kara, Mrs Grant wants me to fix upgrade some stuff on her computer. It's something about this special guest that has her so riled up. Anyways, bye!" He ventured before he heard Kara murmur "Bye." softly.

* * *

Reaching STAR Labs in around three hours, Barry had complained the whole journey to Gideon about why he needed to take the van instead of himself being in and out within 20 minutes. Coming to the end of their argument, which consisted of Gideon answering his literal questions instead of understanding Barry's sarcasm, she had also informed him about another business endeavour he would need to comply with before he could do his 'flash' business.

"Creator, Cat Grant has left a message for you which I had answered yesterday claiming I am your personal assistant. I am sorry not to have mentioned it last night due to the update you had set on me before you left, but she would like an exclusive interview with you in CatCo at 2:55"

A large groan escaped his lips before he replied. "2:55! It's literally 2:30 right now... I have training at 4 and you know what happens if I don't sleep until 3!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to take that much time in Starling City, especially just to inform people about your product."

"Well they did have a lot of questions... And I studied that mayor pretty well... He wasn't your average I can tell you that but he does seem like a good man." Barry conversed with himself in an internal debate picking out the key points he had about the meeting.

"As well as them gathering the information on the other technology find about the observation of James Jesse, they may be linked with the vigilante. Queens Consolidated don't really look into prisons especially one out of their jurisdiction and heavily linked to the Injustice League."

"I wouldn't worry about them too much, besides the Flash has been seen working with STAR Labs before."

"Yeah... yeah. While I'm at CatCo, try and see if we can get anymore information on the whereabouts of the stupid league."

"Yes creator."

* * *

Arriving at CatCo was definitely not one of Barry's top priorities at the time. Firstly, he had just had a meeting that was prolonged and lasted much longer than he should. Secondly, a surprise meeting with the queen of media while juggling a team of super villains was needless to say, exhausting. Finally, his thoughts were still consumed by the first meeting of the 'supergirl' character and he could not shake it off.

Getting back on track he ordered "Gideon, record and track anything suspicious around the city again before my meeting, I'm sure we are just missing something here."

"Yes creator, would you like the directions from here to Cat Grant's office?" Was the simple robotic response.

"Ill find it." Barry replied nonchalantly, letting his AI do its own thing.

Entering the first floor of the colossal CatCo tower he saw that the reception desk was empty so he decided to confront the closest person to him, whose back was turned.

Tapping the blonde girl's shoulder to gain her attention he waited before she turned to ask, but instead got an irritated reply which he saw she had instantly regretted.

"What is it now for rao- Um.. I.. I am so.. so sorry. Hello Barry... I mean Allen - Ahem Mr. Allen. You must be Cat's special guest." She stuttered, her face instantly blushing a crimson red and her eyebrows deflating from the angry frown to a worried glance.

"Hi Miss?" Barry prompted cautiously.

"Danvers... Kara Danvers" She spoke softly, still a shy from her first impression judging by her stance and tone but still contained a sense of pride as she held out her hand for him to shake.

"Hi Kara... Do you think you'll be able to show me Cat Grant's office." Barry asked, after he shook her hand, amused from her stuttering and tone.

"Yes! Right away, just follow me!" Kara said cheerily but the nerves were still there.

As Barry was about to follow her, a brunette girl strode sharply out of the nearest elevator with a sense of confidence and slight arrogance. He was about to dismiss her appearance until she came to a stop in front of them and spoke with conviction. "Welcome Mr. Allen to CatCo Worldwide Media, I shall take you to Ms Grant's office. My name is Siobhan Smythe, her personal assistant."

Barry could already see an argument about to start; with the way Kara's posture became slightly more tense, as well as the furrow of her eyebrows returning to that frown he had seen earlier. Knowing that this was going to happen, he wasn't sure if it was his slightly more caring side that cause him to interrupt her, or rather getting to his appointment with Cat Grant.

"It's quite alright Ms. Smythe." turning to Kara and looking at her disheveled and disbelieving look she informed Siobhan. "Ms. Danvers here already agreed to take me to her office, it shouldn't be much of a problem." He continued formally.

"Hmph." Was the only noise muttered by Siobhan as she stormed back into the elevator.

Meanwhile, Kara was still in a trance and looking straight at the elevator doors as they shut until Barry had tapped her shoulder for the second time today. Looking up at him she saw a slither of a smile as he said "Shall we go?" to which she nodded her head slowly followed by a quick succession of nods as she returned to a clumsy mess that had quite an innocent vibe.

Walking in comfortable silence to the elevator she had finally turned to him when they were inside and the only ones in, stuttering again "You... you didn't need to that for me." seeing a raised eyebrow that obviously asked for more context she continued. "I-I, Look you probably don't really care but i'm actually Cat's assistant and she isn't, she's been annoying this whole day - also i'm so sorry for being so rude to you when you walked in, today hasn't really been going well and... and I'm a big fan of your work. It so nice to meet you! And I ruined my first impre-" Covering her mouth from embarrassment she didn't bother looking at Barry's reaction as she turned to face the ground.

Barry let out a light chuckle and ruffled her hair making her turn to face him only to see that dazzling smile that made her legs weak. "Everyone has bad days. Today was actually quite boring so it was nice to meet you too Kara." he finished kindly.

Smiling back at him she was inwardly screaming from the short interaction with _the_ Barry Allen. "Well we're here now so... good luck!"

"You too... with your... day" Barry finished not finding the words to say.

After Barry had entered and had looked to be deep in a conversation, presumably an interview. Kara didn't catch herself gazing into the Cat's office window as she stood there gazing at Barry, not even listening in a as she just wanted to take in his features, until Winn had pulled her out excitedly, a massive grin on his face.

"Our special guest was Barry Allen!" he exclaimed causing Kara to soften her mood once again.

"Err... yes! He's very nice." Kara added.

"Wait- You spoke to him?" Winn asked his smile growing even larger.

"Yea he backed me up against Siobhan." Kara smiled remembering what just took place moment ago.

"Well lucky you." Winn said slyly before adding "I have so many theories I want to talk to him about... like... like... ooo! There's this once I have which may actually link with the flash. I mean don't you think if he can vibrate in a different frequency he can visit multiple earths... And we'll have proof of the multiverse!"

"I think I'll just stick to this earth."

* * *

As the interview was still going on, Kara sat at her desk mulling over the fact that she had an incredibly bad and stressful day. James still hadn't answered any of her calls or replied to one of her text as well as not being in CatCo, which he promised he would have been 2 hours ago.

Not only that, Siobhan had started getting on her nerves as she was refusing any of Kara's orders to clean up her mess of a desk. Taunting her along the way and with super-hearing, it isn't hard for Kara to hear every single bad comment about her being said to her colleagues.

Yep, she concluded today was nightmare. However, after that short interaction she can still feel her heart spike, especially as someone she had looked up to stood up for her today. And meeting him, it was as if she forgot all of the bad events and had a moment of peace for around 20 minutes. Even though she was still slightly embarrassed about the way she met him, she could tell through his professional demeanour that he was a good person and dare she even say, slightly cared about the way she was feeling. She could somewhat sense that he knew that she was stressed and tense, but still managed to take it away in a heartbeat.

Following up her fluff articles that she was writing about Cat Grant had yelled through her office for all reporters to come in. Not an actually reported but Cat's assistant she assumed that she would have to take notes so she was the first to appear. Seeing Barry as well in there made her heart skip a beat again and a smile was once again plastered on her face, but she was a little confused and again worried by seeing a little bit of a frown.

As people filed in through the corridors, Cat Grant had started her commanding. "As you all know the recent incidents that are occurring around Central are big news. Big news mean big views and I need a reporter to be working with Mr. Allen here for around a week or so. With the STAR Labs technology we are able to track and take down these super-villains and reassure as many people as we can that our heroes can take out this 'Injustice League' and through some heavy string pulls we have agreed that I am to give one reporter the chance to change their life and make the story of a lifetime." After her speech many reporters were already in a proud stance, with the experienced ones having their head up high and a smug grin planted on their faces, further noting that this would only increase their reputation. Some of the women reporters were in more seductive stances who would love the chance to work with the Barry Allen. Turning her head Cat saw Barry inspecting each and everyone of them before speaking. "Have your pick Mr. Allen, all my reporters don't have a high rep for just being in this company."

Looking around one final time Barry had seem to come to a conclusion. He looked directly at Kara and then turned to Cat and spoke. "I'll choose Ms Danvers here." Surprising everyone as their jaws practically dropped to the floor, especially Kara's.

Mrs Grant let out a little chortle before looking at him and asking. "Wait you're serious?"

"Yes..." was the simple response.

"Kiera here isn't even a reporter, why would you pick her?" She asked, generally interested.

"She looks like she has potential" Barry replied

"I see... Very well. The rest of you scram. Kiera and Mr. Allen stay."

The loud groans and moans as well as the dangerous glares given to Kara wasn't what was bothering her anymore. Hell, she didn't even care what they think but for some reason she's feeling giddy sort of feeling rising in her stomach. Her idol had chosen her to do an article for him and she wasn't even a reporter was her dream come true.

"As you know Kara, you have a very important task here. Don't screw up and I want you to know that I believed in you too." Cat finished using her actual name but not looking at her and going back to her usual self.

"See you in STAR Labs on Monday Kara." Barry finished, she couldn't even decipher the tone he used, whether it was happy or irritated, but perhaps a mix of both.

* * *

It was now time to go home, Barry had left CatCo around three to four hours ago and Kara would say that today was definitely one of the best days of her life. If only it wasn't for all the stress going on at the moment she would be squealing right then and there from excitement. However, the stress remained from the thoughts of James as well as the news, or lack of from the Injustice League, kept her annoyed and irritated throughout the rest of the workday.

Not to mention, Siobhan and the other reporters there exclaiming their disapproval of her being able to work on a story of a lifetime. Even some people who weren't reporters were giving her snarky comments just because she was chosen and got to work with Barry Allen.

It wasn't until she had reached home that she had finally got the time to unwind and relax, with squealing. Right away she had called Alex to tell her the great news, and to top it all of Alex was coming over tonight for sister's night. At least the day wasn't completely horrible she told herself. But every time she did she still had this inkling about James and Lucy. It was as if it wouldn't escape her head and was a constant reminder to tell her that she had no time for Kara Danvers and only Supergirl. At least, it was what James had thought of her. ' _No, NO!'_ stop thinking like this she reminded herself.

Settling into a more comfortable position in her couch with the pizza she ordered as celebration she looked at the card given to her by Barry, it was his personal number. Not many people in the world got Barry Allen's personal number. It was normally redirected to another representative or Barry's agent she would have thought. Just the idea of learning as well as spending time with the man she had idolised as well as the extremely minuscule time they spent had once again replaced the bad thoughts.

As someone had knocked at the door, Kara jumped out of her seat in excitement, Alex was here and she had to tell her every single detail.

"Hey sis." Alex said casually, walking in.

"Alex!" Kara squealed, hugging her sister.

"Tell me all about it after I get ready. Bring ice cream and put on 'Friends'. I know that cheers you up." Alex said with a smile on her face.

Kara's face only lit up at each word said by her sister as she nodded happily and once again found her spot on the couch. Throughout the night it was only smiles for the Danvers sisters. Alex mentioned something about her and Maggie hitting it off once again, followed by a very detailed description of meeting Barry Allen and how he had stood up for Kara against Siobhan and their little chat in the elevator.

"It sounds as if he likes you Kara." Alex commented with a look that seemed as if she was deep in thought.

Kara's face immediately blushed red before she replied "Well... I don't think so. I think he's just really nice. After all a guy like him can have any pick of girl in the world. Why would he pick me?" Her face had this deflated look as if she was a kicked puppy.

"Don't sell yourself short Kara. Think about it! Your this super powered hero that runs around saving peoples lives. From what I heard, this Barry guy wants to help people just like you." Alex said trying to boost her confidence.

"Yea I guess..."

"Kara what is this really about?" Alex asked suspiciously

"Well..." sighing Kara decided to give in to her sister, knowing she won't drop the subject. "I think James only likes me because of my powers... It makes me. The real me feel... useless." Kara said her eyes now glistening with tears.

"Now you listen to me Kara." Alex said sternly. "If you think he feels that way about you. Then you need to break it off. He won't be the one if he doesn't appreciate both sides of you. You will never be alone Kara. There is always going to be someone who will be there for you." Alex finished

"Thank... you" Kara mumbled, her face in the warm embrace of Alex's arms.

Cheering up the mood Alex added "Who knows. Maybe that someone is a certain billionaire who's name rhymes with Larry"

Letting out a light giggle she decided that crying was enough. Tomorrow she was going to see what James really thinks of her, and she knew she shouldn't be crying knowing that she was going to be spending a week at STAR Labs with Barry Allen. Sure she can postpone superhero work, just for a little bit.

 **A/N: Again very sorry for the late update. Will try to update more frequently. Not much happened in this chapter but the build up will be good. I hope you enjoy and stay tuned!**

 **-Ancillary**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, very sorry for such a late update. I really need to work on my time management.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC, CW Characters.**

* * *

 **Broken Paths**

The weekend had came and went very quickly for Barry and Monday morning was filled with moans and groans. However, today was an exception. The groans Barry were making were especially elongated as well as the sighs were louder and longer than normal.

"Gideon... remind me for the umpteenth time, why I decided to do this?" Barry asked, taunting his AI companion.

"Mr. Allen, are you feeling okay? By looking at your recent behaviour patterns, rationally you wouldn't have picked anyone, let alone agree to this interview." Gideon asked politely

"I don't... know either. Maybe do a quick check up on me... but... something about her looks familiar and I just can't put a finger to it. Check her background and contact Bruce, I may just have a theory" Barry replied, scratching his head.

"Hmm... For curiosity, are you doing this for your personal reasons or _work_ reasons, Creator?" Gideon asked. If she could she would have a smirk planted on her face right now.

"Gideon... sometimes I wonder if I should have updated you with the human feature." Barry sighed exasperatedly

"Then you'll go insane."

"Got me there..." Barry chuckled.

Without wasting a moment, Barry kept going to search the villains whilst he had asked Bruce if he had any contacts to a woman named _Kara Danvers_ it didn't take long for the best detective in the world to see the man of steel slightly twitch through the phone at the mention of his cousin's name. This information was passed on to Barry with ease, therefore leading to new revelations.

This of course had lead to a heated conversation with no ends as Bruce had already anticipated Barry's outburst of being foolish enough not to background check before he had accepted her as being the interviewer, followed by acceptance and a cheeky jab from Bruce talking about how they would get a long. But after he had put the phone down and started getting to work about more important matters, his thoughts were suddenly consumed.

First and foremost came the irritation. He had to work twice as hard now if not more just due to the fact of studying Kryptonian abilities and powers, making sure he doesn't get exposed in the situation as well. He knows full well that she isn't a threat, nor the enemy. But working alone as the Flash for a long time has become a norm for Barry, not to mention the extra effort and time he needs to spend just to collaborate with a team and also not yet replying to Supergirl's request.

Adding onto the irritation was his pathetic thoughts that he kept scolding himself upon. Instead of picking just any other reporter. He had to go out of his way to pick the one person who wasn't a reporter because of impulse reaction. Perhaps it was standing of power that he had got the pick of anyone, but analytically he only picked Kara because she had an aura of innocence which would have made his job easy as she looked as if she would not pry too much like the other reporters who are hardened and only cared for their reputation. He also picked her for some other reason that left him clueless and annoyed.

Secondly, was relief followed by anger. Relief due to the fact that she wasn't technically his opposition, but she had to be because he liked it as the Flash was kept as a mysterious hero. Anger which came from distrust. Barry had remembered all of those times what trust did to him. His trust. Every time he let himself get too attached to someone or just accompany them, he found out that trust had always bitten him in the back. Barry just had a strong feeling that through this week they would somewhat get closer to each other. I mean, how could you not. They would be literally next to each other for nearly the whole day and communicating thoroughly and he could easily tell that Kara was a talkative person.

Another exasperated sigh escaped his lips. It was better to move on and not think too much about the situation at hand.

Lining the time vault with lead was already enough effort as well as not having Gideon to talk to for a week would mean that he would actually have human contact. Something that Gideon was very pleased to hear. It was these times where super speed was an essential for Barry Allen's life.

* * *

Today was a new day, and the sunny and bright Kara Danvers was back. All of the unpleasant feelings from yesterday had seem to dissipate as she walked into CatCo proudly. Today was the day where she would become a real reporter. On the plus side she would be reporting something she had a passion in as well as someone she had looked up to. It was just a bonus remembering all of the nice things he had done the other day and had only made her feel even more giddy.

"Good morning Miss Grant!" Kara cheerily exclaimed while holding her coffee out as well a little notepad to take notes.

"Kiera, nice to see you're motivated since you have a lot to prove this week." Cat sighed and closed her eyes before continuing almost frowning. "Although I wished you can tone down the happiness."

Instead of listening to her added comment Kara instead smiled wider and nodded.

"Well, since you have this opportunity. Do not disappoint me, and I'm sure Mr. Allen wouldn't want to be disappointed as well."

"Yes Miss Grant." Kara said before bowing and exiting her office.

Packing up her stuff and telling Winn the little details he needed to know for this week while Kara was away, someone unexpected had gone right through the doorway.

"Iris! Not that i'm not happy to see you... but what are you doing here?" Kara said greeting her friend with a confused expression.

"Kara do not tell me that you got a private interview with the... THE Barry Allen for ONE WEEK and not even message you're only friend." Iris said with a half smile, half scold.

"Um.. I.. I - Hey! I have friends" Before she could finish Iris hadn't even acknowledge her comment and insisted started on her tangent. "I need to come with you! Even if this isn't for being a reporter I want to meet him so badly!"

"Ok... why?" Kara questioned

"Becaus-" Miss Grant had stepped out of her office to greet the outsider. "If you please excuse Miss West, my worker has to do her job and as you work for Central City Picture News, don't get any ideas about plagiarism." She snarled.

"I didn't intend too" Iris said, defeated and her head drooped which was the opposite expression she had when she had gone through the door, just mere minutes ago.

"Very well, come on Kiera. Chop Chop, don't keep Mr. Allen waiting." Cat said nonchalantly walking back into her office.

Turning back around she saw Iris still standing there with a wide grin plastered on her face. "Please?" she asked cutely but it was more like a question.

Kara just smiled back at her friends antics while nodding and walking in the direction of the exit.

* * *

Typing away on his computer while working on a component of his flash suit, he had lost track of the time, until two women around his age had waltz straight into the lab. Barry, being his usual self instantly went on high alert and was about to speed right into them until he quickly glanced at the clock and realised that it was the start of the gruelling week where he had to communicate with human life. Or in this case alien life?

Calming himself he looked over his large monitor setup and saw two smiling and very giddy faces. The assistant he had met around two days ago who he remembered as Kara Danvers, who had happened to be Supergirl, which also happened to be the woman she had been avoiding for a response. Surprisingly, there was also a new girl in her mid 20s who appeared to be Kara's friend judging by the close proximity they both were walking in.

He had addressed them cautiously but also kindly, keeping up his reputation and trying to make this week as easy going as possible. "Nice to meet you again Miss Danvers and..." he prompted for the other girl to reply.

"Iris... Iris West!" She all but squealed.

"Ahh, any relation to Detective West." he questioned but instead of staring at them he continued looking back at his computer, trying to close down the files related to his flash suit. He had met Detective West in many occasions, especially since recently working with Captain Singh and only had asked this question to buy him some more time and make conversation.

"Yes, he's my father. How do you know him?" Iris asked with a questioning frown on her face.

"We've worked together at some point." Barry replied before continuing and now turning to face Kara instead. "Is Miss West part of this week's interview Miss Danvers, or were you just inclined to bring a friend." Barry asked, it may have come out kind of rudely but Barry couldn't really control himself. Being away from casual conversations for a long a time, social etiquette was not the easiest thing to adjust too.

Kara was a little bit shocked by his tone but quickly to be more professional when handling the conversation. "Sorry Mr Allen, I didn't intend to cause more trouble, I hope you don't mind if Iris joins us just for today. I think a lot of people admire you're work and having this opportunity is a once in a lifetime experience."

Realising that he may have somewhat hurt her feelings or caused some discomfort, his tone switched to a more warm and welcoming one as he stood up from his desk and went to greet the more formally with his outstretched hand he replied with a smirk. "Don't worry about it, she can join us but i'm not going to give out every secret of facility to CatCo and Cat Grant. Only what is necessary to get you a good reputation."

Kara couldn't even formulate a reply as she blushed furiously from Barry's compliment as well as his warm and inviting tone, earning her an elbow nudge from Iris causing her to snap out of her stupor and shake his hand timidly. "Thank you"

Knowing now he was in full control of the situation Barry turned to Iris and shook her hand as well before turning back to Kara and stating. "Well, let's start with a tour of STAR Labs, also if you don't mind me asking how did you get in here?" A tour wasn't a bad start. Truth be told Barry didn't really know how to handle these type of situations but on the first day, giving away as little as possible in a simple tour wouldn't hurt since he had already packed and hidden away anything suspicious or 'Flash' related, it would lower their suspicions of STAR as well as look like an ordinary science facility.

"Well, the door was open and I there didn't seem to be much security."

"Ahh. right." Barry said, making a mental note to upgrade his facility. He was sure that he had locked everything down but most of the lab was just for practical uses and more of a training ground if he thought about it. All the magic happens at the Cortex or Time Vault, where Gideon could be activated and he would work there. The Speed Lab of course was a frequent exhibition as Barry seemed to be there 24/7 when trying out a new theory. His knowledge of the Speed Force was what he learned would be the secret of becoming one of the best heroes alive, as well as becoming the fastest man alive and learning about new powers and perfecting them was another way to beat your opponent.

On the other hand Iris' reaction was on a heavy contrast to Kara's as she nodded excitedly and shook his hand furiously, causing Barry some great discomfort.

As they were waking around for quite a while, he saw the fascinated looks of both of his new companions as he told them in minimal detail the functions of each laboratory. One thing that went through both their heads though was how empty the Labs was and that Barry seemed to be the only person in the entire construction. This had elicited Kara to ask the question that was going through both their heads.

"So... is today a day off for the staff?"

Being very comfortable and not seeing the unusual factors in his business he calmly and confidently replied. "No. I work in this one alone. I do have staff working in other cities such as Gotham or Starling. But STAR Laboratories in Central is solely for my use and interests."

Unbeknownst to two even more shocked faces staring at his walking figure, his meta human alert had rung at the worst possible time and at the worst possible place Barry could have ever imagined.

As the sirens were blaring, the amazed faces turned into two very alarmed but composed faces, whereas the Barry had a very irritated annoyed look one could see. "Excuse me... Mr Allen, whats going on?" Kara asked cautiously.

"Well we got this far... Supergirl theres a meta-human at 5th Avenue, next to Jitters." Barry commanded after his 'little' episode.

"What- what... wait? What makes you think I'm Supergirl?" Kara asked with a nervous chuckle which was then followed up by a frowning face.

Running his hand down his face, Barry further instructed. "Well are you going to go? You came here to get information about the Injustice League didn't you? This guy could be harming people right now and the clock is ticking." Barry said pointing to his watch while rushing to the cortex to somehow get some information.

Meanwhile Iris was just staring shocked. Although, she already new that Kara was Supergirl, this guy just comes along and manages to know her most guarded secret and speak out loud as if he had known for years.

As her superhero instincts now took place, Kara face had a multiple expressions plastered. "I..I- We are going to have a long chat about this after I am done and- and you are going to answer some questions. Hmph." Kara replied after getting over her initial shock and taking on a gallant assertion.

Before speeding out of the STAR Labs entrance her phone had rung and she was surprised to see that it was the DEO. She had spoken some words of her own irritation when they relayed the same information Barry had just done as she was still wound out over how someone can so bluntly mention her secret without her knowledge or even meeting said person before. However, she would never say it out loud but she was impressed and a little shocked that Barry and STAR Labs had managed to get information way quicker than the DEO and perhaps had even better systems, adding even more of her own questions.

When she had gone to the location and out of eye and earshot, it was now Iris' turn to pry some questions out of Barry. For sake of her friend as well as anything that may help to the situation at hand. Albeit, she was shocked as well but the shock turned to more excitement as she was learning about how advanced STAR Labs is. Not only was it kept in pristine condition and smoothly run by just one person none the less.

Looking over Barry's shoulder and seeing the security footage she asked. "Any information on this meta?" she had tried to keep into topic as she knew that now was probably not the best time to ask questions about Kara and all the knowledge Barry Allen has.

Slightly, impressed that she could keep her curiosity at bay, without turning to her Barry spoke. "Clyde Mardon. Multiple arrests, bank robber and was identified as one of the victims of the particle accelerator explosion. Seems as his superpower is 'Atmokinesis', the ability to manipulate the atmosphere through psychic, more specifically; controlling the weather through rain, mist storms, thunderstorms and has the ability to create a tornado or twister with supple time if given to him. If you can contact Kara, tell her to stick close and don't give him enough time to generate enough particles from the atmosphere. However, in the event that it does happen use go around the tornado in order to destabilise and unravel it."

At this point it would be safe to say that Iris was at a loss for words. Kara had been listening in on their conversation as Iris was linked up with the conversation with the DEO and her phone link was direct to Kara's earpiece that she had been recently using.

Taking in that conversation she knew the right strategy was to go straight in and avoid using abilities such as freeze breath. Heat vision ought to do the trick as light beams were fast and Clyde was sent sprawling to his feet. This was the right time to whisk away any remaining pedestrians and make sure everyone got out safely. Using her super speed and x-ray vision she had finally got everyone away before Mardon had stood back up and she had manage to knock him out with a _light_ punch to the head.

" _Wow_ " Kara thought. She was pleasantly shocked once again at the ease she was able to take down the meta human. Barry really did have to be a genius in order to set out a plan perfectly as well as list off all of his weaknesses and abilities effortlessly. It seemed as if he had veteran experience when dealing with crooks, especially super powered crooks. Still, even with the awe and further amazement she had for the man she needed some answers and after giving a brief description of what happened to Jonn and Alex, leaving out the fact that someone knew her secret identity of course. She rushed back into STAR Labs telling them that she had left Iris in STAR Labs as she was having her interview with _the_ Barry Allen.

"Well good luck with it Kara and tell me all about it tonight." Alex waved goodbye, detaining Mardon in the new meta-human wing implanted by some specialists in the DEO.

Storming back into the cortex she saw Barry and Iris sitting down and talking. Even though it didn't look like a friendly conversation and the two looked to be very formal and deep in thought, she knew that there was tension in the room as what turned out to be a tour of the labs had led to the reveal of the alter-ego of a superhero.

Back in her normal clothes that she had worn before visiting STAR Labs today Kara had taken on a more aggressive stance to try to use on a tactic that had worked on multiple occasions, even though it wasn't her favourite method. Fear.

Scrunching up her eyebrows and glaring at Barry she had put her foot down and was the first to speak. "You have a lot of explaining to do Mr. Allen. I need answers and you better reply truthfully."

Mentally sighing, Barry already knew she was going to try to use this tactic. It was fairly obvious, especially being someone who is 'figuratively' indestructible as well as someone whose punch is as effective as being hit by a locomotive. He had taunted her instead by asking a very silly questions to get on her nerves while immediately stopping his conversation with iris who was now stood up as he was still sat, calm and ready. "On or off the record? Where should we start?"

Clearly knowing that the first question was a joke, she had ignored it as surely everyone with a sane mind would know that revealing you're secret identity should never, ever be on recording. It just screams blackmail from the start. "How did you know I was Supergirl?" she questioned with a frown still plastered on her face.

"Does it really matter?" Barry nonchalantly commented turning to face her.

This had started to really agitate Kara as she was now starting to lose her cool. "Of course it matters! My whole life could be ruined! You can literally blackmail me or... or worse reveal my secret identity to the public!"

Barry, still calm and collective had argued one again. "Don't you think that if I was that kind of person, I would have already done it?"

Backtracking slightly she replied. "Honestly, I don't know who you are. You can get information so easily like what you have done with Mardon it only took you a couple of minutes to identify his weakness. After all now you know me both as Kara Danvers and Supergirl, and seem so relaxed about it."

Putting a smirk to his lips he chided. "Was that a compliment... oh and how could you not be relaxed when we live in a world filled with numerous other super humans, it shouldn't be surprising to find out that someone can fly."

Kara had got even more infuriated right now as Iris had moved closer to her to hopefully calm her a little bit down. "Is this just some sort of joke to you!? This changes everything now. There has to be some sort of limit of trust that I have to keep with you. Everyone in this planet has at least heard of you and it would take less than minutes for information that you have just confirmed in these two hours to go around the world. Don't you care? My life... personal life completely is in your hands... Or is that why you seem to act so chuffed and happy right now?"

These words had struck a sharp chord in Barry as his face turned into a more serious expression when he had stood up and glared at Kara in the eye. They were both facing each other with one having a lot of anger while the other had a blank look in his face. Out of every expression the stoic and motionless gaze that Barry held when he was walking towards Kara to size her up was just 'blank'. Empty even. However, if one was looking closely a slight spark of sympathy was on Barry's expression.

After all, it was as if he was being portrayed as _Eobard Thawne_ in this scenario, the person who had caused his life to be so dark and spiral into such depths of sadness that strong emotions and feelings such as love, sadness and trust feel so far and numb from every feeling. The person who knew everything about Barry but he knew nothing about the other man. This moment he had to solidify that he wasn't turning into him, and wasn't going to use her for his own needs. Truth be told, she would actually slow him down instead of it being the other way around.

Iris was just looking at the two and was about to utter a word before Barry had spoken in a voice which looked like could fit the most feeling she had heard him the whole morning.

"Im not happy. Im not chuffed, or cheerful or any of those things. I don't need to use you in order to get what I want, and I'm not going to waste my time talking about trust or whatever you really want to talk about. You can believe me or not, I really don't care. But if you think that I am going to do any of those things, you better think again. Sure you don't know me and you may think that I know everything in the world. I don't. Finally, I'm not saying any of this to change you're view on me or make you think I'm some good guy because... what's the point?" Barry said, not stopping or stuttering on any word that he had said, still glaring at Kara intently in the eye with the gaze showing clear honesty and empathy in those words. Confusing and stunning Kara for the trillionth time today, she had turned her head slightly to the side to avoid his gaze she replied quietly but still unsure, showing her lack of trust.

"Okay... But how do I know that I can believe you?"

Still staring intently he replied "I'll give you the choice. Pick someone else, some other reporter to do things here around STAR so Cat Grant could have her story and leave. You won't get you're gold scoop but you won't have to believe me. Or do what you intended to do from the very beginning."

"Well... why did you pick me in the first place?" Kara asked, instead of answering his initial question and when she wasn't gifted with the quick reply that Barry always seemed to have at every question. This one seemed to have struck him as she turned back and saw that he too had a confused look mixed with one deep in thought.

"If I'm being honest, I don't really know. You seem to have this aura that makes people more comfortable, and even though that I was going to have a reporter stay at my humble abode for a week, it would have been nice to talk to some company." Barry said to try and lower the tone as his cocky side was slipping back in, but it had looked like it took a lot for him to say it which made her seem sceptical.

Iris had bumped in to the conversation, knowing full well that the hard and serious tone was dying down, she had sped it up and caused the barriers to break. "Yeah! Kara definitely makes people feel that way. I'm sure we can get along, as long as you help us and we help you."

Kara finding the perfect moment to jab at this situation just replied with a smirk. "Don't try to change the way this conversation is going. We all know that you came her just to see Barry. What was that? He's so hot you were telling me last night?" It may look like it came out of ease but for some reason it took a lot for her to say that because for some reason, she kind of liked him too. Not just attracted, but that little pep talk from him just seemed to make her trust him, not really even getting the chance to know him from today which was hard for her as she found it hard to trust as well.

Barry just nervously laughed, while Iris' face flushed red and she was hitting Kara while screaming 'I didn't' over and over again, before backing away to give Kara her personal space as he had just got up in her face to talk to her more seriously and somewhat pleadingly showing that he isn't the bad guy. It was sort of more for himself to reassure himself that he was never... never ever going to turn out like Thawne.

"So will I be seeing you tommorow? Or is Cat Grant going to have to give me a call telling me to visit CatCo again to pick out another candidate?"

Once Iris had finished, she looked to the ground as if thinking of her answer before a smile appeared on her face and she looked Barry straight in the eye to reply with a very confident and impressed tone. "Looks like i'll be for a few days. Better get used to me Allen."

The chatty and comfortable nature had once again returned as Barry playfully agreed but jabbed. "Hmm. Are you sure Ms Grant would be okay with you addressing me like that?"

"Um... um.." She turned to Iris for support but came out blankly as her face was now flushed with red, so she had just ran out in what looked like lightning speed while shouting. "I'll see you tomorrow Mr Allen!"

Barry just stared at where they had excited before going into the time vault turning Gideon on, only to get playful remarks on how his mood had changed during the time he was interacting with Kara and how Gideon was so proud of him. Barry could remember one particular tease which was a threat to call Bruce about his 'development' but he knew that Bruce would have given him an earful if Gideon had done that and that was something that he really didn't want right now.

Back to work on the suit he told himself, even though today he had a smile finally plastered on his face while he was sure snapshots were being taken.

* * *

Dropping Iris into the CCPN she had stopped into the DEO to work on some more cases about the Injustice League as well as hope to get some more information from Clyde Mardon, turns out that he was just a distraction while they were plotting something near Keystone City, in which they had already contacted Jax and Stein in order to solve that mystery as strange signals have been appearing all over National City as well as activities occurring at major science and technology facilities.

Alex had asked her about how her day had went and as a sister she was ecstatic to find a bright smile on Kara's face as that was all the answer she needed, even though she went to ask for information about how the visit at STAR Labs went. Surely enough, her sister wasn't a very good liar as Kara was obviously keeping something hidden but she didn't know whether it was bad or good so she didn't pry at the moment, perhaps when they get back home she'll ask for the more intricate details.

While chatting mindlessly to Winn at the DEO as well as monitoring for any other signs or strange activities, she would say that overall... today was a good day. Bad guy didn't harm people - Check. Socialising - Check. A pep talk that was super heartfelt and another person she felt like she could trust from one of the hottest guy's on earth - Check! Check! Check! All that she needed now was a bit more communicating as Barry Allen seemed to be getting more interesting by the minute.

But of course all good days seem to come to an end. Her phone was ringing and the Caller ID was 'James Olsen'. She was still mad at James and hadn't responded to any of his texts this morning. It didn't even look like he cared as he didn't bother calling to follow up and didn't even send a follow up text.

Answering it she sighed and clear annoyance was on her tone as she greeting. "Hello?"

Not knowing or even realising Kara's tone, James replied as if nothing was wrong."Hey babe. How are you?"

Kara didn't care for the small talk at the moment because his voice seemed really irritating to her she quickly shut him down. "James is there anything you want. I'm kind of busy."

"Oh alright... Well i'm just calling to say that me and Lucy are prolonging our visit as Clark here has to stay a couple of days before Perry lets him off for vacation leave. I kind of want to meet the old pals here and say hi to the new guys as well if that's alright with you."

Kara accepting and seeing nothing wrong she answered cautiously and still agitated. "Sure... see you soon..."

"Bye love you!"

"Bye"

She put her phone down but this feeling in the back of her head made her think as if something wasn't right. After staring at her phone for a few moments she had decided to call Clark and ask him herself if he was staying in Metropolis just for a couple of days due to Perry's request. It had really hurt her feelings, but unsurprisingly Clark didn't even know James was in town. Not bothering to tell him what she was feeling right now she shut off the conversation and made a quick excuse that James was just on his way, knowing that he had been arrived there last night and it was now 10:00 pm.

' _Of course James wanted to stay, he obviously wanted to get to know Lucy again'_. she furiously thought. This had seemed to be taking a large toll on her as Alex had came up to her to ask what what wrong only to become infuriated as well and had sent Kara home.

Kara being Kara refused and decided that she was going on a crime fighting rampage... even going as far as Central City without really realising it and by 12:00 am when she had reached an area that had unusual electrical resurgence seemed to be being emitted as well as anything that was connected to a socket or had electricity was bursting from it spontaneously exploding. Before she made her way to move she saw a blur and a flash of lightning as her comm link started to ring and was met with Winn and Alex on standby commanding orders with DEO troops making their way to the vicinity.

"Livewire." She whispered seeing the living electricity move from place to place with her eyes managing to see things in super speed.

The red clad hero had stood next to her watching the same destruction before talking. "You seem to know who is behind all of this."

Looking up she was glad but shocked to see the Flash fighting crime once again. An ambience of familiarity seemed to emanate from his stature all the way to his eyes and a very chiseled jawline.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when he had addressed her intrepidly. "Get the civilians out... i'll think of something."

Once she had evacuated everyone she saw the Flash spinning around in multiple circles before lashing out a bolt of lightning at Leslie who had taken on her human form. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know that instead of overcharging her he had supercharged her as the surge of light had turned from a bright orange to a deafening blue that hit him straight in the chest.

"Thanks for the charge!" She gushed with delight before causing more mayhem and striking him once again causing the Flash to lay stationary on the ground. Supergirl was about to turn to her after watching the exchange but instead went towards Flash and saw the living electricity glide through the utility pole and all the cables before disappearing into the distance.

"Flash!" Kara shouted before dashing to him and picking her up. She didn't know anything about the Flash. especially his hideout since he was a very secretive superhero, so instead she convinced and insisted that they take him to the DEO until he regains consciousness.

For Barry, everything went black and the last words that he heard were the arguing between the two Danvers sisters.

* * *

 **A/N: A little bit sloppy, but and i'm sorry if the reveal may have came a little bit early but I hope you enjoy. I literally say this every time but I am planning to update more frequently, and I am again sorry for the long wait for the story. Thank you for the kind reviews, favourite and follows as well as the thoughts and discussions. It makes writing this 100x more fun and enjoyable!**

 **-Ancillary**


End file.
